This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During engine operation, fuel may migrate from the combustion chamber to the crankcase and eventually into the engine oil resulting in oil dilution. The fuel may transform to fuel vapor as the engine warms up. The fuel vapor may be transported with other crankcase gases to the intake manifold back to the combustion chamber for a subsequent combustion event via the crankcase ventilation system. This process may result in unregulated introduction of fuel vapor into the combustion chamber.